My Favourite Twin
by ArielSakura
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Harry is waiting for George to get home as he has plans... SlashAddict Sakura Challenges,Valentine's Day,Smut,Established Relationship,Mpreg,Prankster Harry Potter


**AN: It's Valentine's Day and Harry is waiting for George to get home as he has plans...**

 **Notes:**

 **It should go without saying, but I don't own Harry Potter as much as I would love to! :)**

 **Beta'd by the amazing: SlashAddict4Life**

 **AN/: So this fic came about from a GIF that SlashAddict4Life sent me to cheer me up and distract me from the chronic arthritic pain I was in the other week. We talked about who we thought the best pairing would be and how a fic that featured this would go. We decided it could only be the Weasley twins, I wanted SlashAddict4Life to write a one-shot and she wanted me to do the same, so we decided to divide and conquer, I took home George and she took Fred. ;)**

 **We ended up adding a second GIF and thus the stories were born! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was home alone, sitting on the couch looking over a few notes for a case he was working on. Fred and Hermione were out on a date for Valentine's and he and George would have Grimmauld to themselves for a while. Not that it mattered much. The four of them had moved into the huge house soon after the war and had spent a lot of time renovating, so there was plenty of space. Each couple had a floor to themselves, Harry and George on the fifth, Hermione and Fred on the third. Their floors were similar in that they had their own bedrooms, own bathrooms and a private lounge for each. Hermione and Harry both had their own studies and work rooms for hobbies on those floors and the twins had claimed the basement for inventing. The rest of the house was shared. The kitchen had been updated and there was a third shared lounge room downstairs. They had turned the attic into a theatre room where they regularly watched movies together. They had expanded the library on the second floor and then opened up the rest of it completely into a light-filled sitting room/conservatory. The fourth floor was filled with guest rooms that Harry secretly hoped they would one day fill with children.

Harry loved their living arrangements as unusual as they were. Hermione was closer to him than a sister and he knew that George couldn't stand to live apart from Fred and vice versa. He'd always wanted to live with family who loved each other and he was glad that the large house Sirius had left him enabled him to do so.

For now though, he kept glancing at the ridiculously huge bunch of red roses George had sent to his office earlier. Harry had barely been able to apparate them home they were so humongous. Looking at the ludicrous display of George's affection though, had him smiling all day. He'd received many envious looks from his female coworkers and muttered grumblings from the male ones talking about getting 'shown up'. He was now waiting for George to get home from his late shift at the shop. It was Valentine's Day and Harry had plans for his lover. Plans that included just a little bit more than the usual Valentine's day celebrations. He looked up when he heard the telltale swoosh from the floo and smiled at his half of the cheeky redheaded twins. "Hey," he said as he stretched his arms over his head. Smirking as George's eyes immediately fell to the strip of skin that showed, lingering on the small trail of hair that stretched down from his belly button.

"Hey, yourself," George said as he came over, leaning down over Harry, caging him in and crowding him against the back of the lounge as they kissed hello.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Harry said a little breathlessly as they parted. George's kisses always stole his breath away, the man kissed like he could never get enough of Harry, it was intoxicating.

George ran his nose along Harry's for a moment, "about that, I have a present for you." He stood back and a wicked grin played across his lips as he reached for the zipper of his pants.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "usually presents are something you don't already have," he informed George with a smirk of his own.

img src=" pri/get/File%202-9-18%2C%2011%2059%2050% ?_subject_uid=149045095&raw=1&revision_id=BCHpDdwLsuuRlPrsMCAJBhAsSO1lsT1_SpkrOErKzK0duyeaMJMZ0aom8mOrSFS-OVmbQUz0nZQy0wsUxDzQp0qBtG_qNgkjRDPPJ4uiw3nobaV0cvNxuITYEmrkX06iSYc&size=1600x1200&size_mode=3&w=AACROu0zrvQ5DKdBBwtH02wO2lKkJ6UKpgKNNmbupSTuXA" /

George's grin got wider as he reached inside the opening and pulled out a flower. It was a simple pink flower, not another red rose like he had received earlier. Harry's smirk turned into more of a sappy smile as he took the flower from George. Remembering something about pink flowers meaning gratitude as well as love, Harry stood and kissed George fiercely. He understood exactly what the other man was trying to say. He felt the same way, utterly grateful that this man was a part of his life. Their kisses, as their passion was wont to do, quickly escalated into something more. George pulled Harry to him and moved to press them against the wall. Harry jumped slightly to wrap his legs around George's waist, George's hands moved to cup and squeeze at the younger man's arse. Harry groaned lightly from the feeling and buried his fingers in George's thick red hair. Harry broke the contact after a few minutes, licking at kiss-bruised lips he said, "I have a little something for you too, though you'll have to follow me if you want to find out what it is." Harry quickly hopped down and took off down the hallway, wanting to reach their bedroom before George. Once inside, he banished his clothes and lay down seductively on the bed.

George walked in undoing his belt buckle, hands pausing as he took in the sight of an almost nude Harry. "Is that? Are those edible?" He asked as he licked his lips, eyes trailing over every inch of Harry before settling on the straps of red candy that made up the 'underwear' Harry had on.

"Why don't you come find out?" Harry purred, cocking his head to one side.

George was nodding before Harry finished speaking, he quickly shed his clothes, revealing his muscular, beater's build, and crawled up the bed to settle between Harry's legs. He lowered his head to nibble at the sweet treat that was barely hiding Harry's straining erection and groaned audibly. "Candied raspberries, my second favourite." He bit into the centre and pulled a strip away, tearing open the flimsy covering and completely exposing Harry's cock to his eyes and mouth.

"Second favourite?" Harry asked as he watched George from where he was leaning on his elbows.

"Mmm," George hummed around his mouthful before swallowing, "this would be my first," he replied as he wrapped his lips around the hardened member in front of him, blue eyes meeting Harry's as he did. Harry let his head fall back and he groaned audibly as George worked him. He was almost starting to regret the underwear as George alternated between blowing him to within an inch of orgasm before breaking away to eat the sweet lolly. Finally, Harry felt George peel the last strip from his skin with his fingers and he pulled one leg up to rest his heel against his arse. Giving George a peek at what else he had done for the night. "Impatient, were we?" George snickered as he laid eyes on bejewelled plug in Harry's arse.

"I didn't want to wait," Harry told him, a whine almost passing his lips. George apparently still heard it and he smirked as he pulled at the toy. Harry bit his lip as George took his time, he pulled and pushed at the plug, rubbing it against Harry's prostate in a maddening way. Harry threw a soft glare at George, "you better get up here, George, or so help me Merlin.."

George smirked and removed the toy completely, he moved up to capture Harry's mouth in another kiss he placed half of the last piece of confectionary in his mouth and dangled the rest down to share it with Harry. Harry leant up and took the offered treat, moving it to rest inside his cheek as he tangled his tongue with George. He felt George breech him and gasping, he pulled George's head into the curve of his neck. George went willingly and started to suck at the base of Harry's neck, no doubt pulling up large bruises that would be visible for some time. Harry took the opportunity to pull the sweet from his mouth and vanish it. Job done, he lost himself to his lover's ministrations.

Harry slid his hands down George's long back and gripped at his lightly muscled arse. Pulling the redhead in deeper as Harry wrapped his legs more firmly around his narrow waist. Their mouths met yet again, and they quickly fell into steady rhythm. Harry's hips rolled, meeting George's bold thrusts. They were soon overcome with the pleasure that came from the culmination of their actions. Harry cried out as he spilt himself between their bodies, coating their stomachs with sticky substance. George sank his teeth into Harry's shoulder and came, shuddering, inside Harry's clenching channel.

They lay there, breathing shallowly for a few minutes. George holding himself up over Harry, unwilling to pull away just yet. "When you said to be home early, that you had plans, I thought you meant something other than just sex." George murmured in Harry's ear after getting his breath back.

Harry turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow, "are you complaining?"

George shook his head viciously, "not at all, in fact, I might just take tomorrow off as well and we can spend the whole day in bed too," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed, "your hands will get chaffed, I've got to be in court tomorrow, giving my statements on the Heldenbum case."

"All I heard then was 'bum'," replied George as he drew off Harry. He quickly flipped the ebony haired man so that he was lying on his stomach, "and yours is delectable." Harry grinned into the pillow, George loved his arse. He hitched his hips a little to show off for his lover and heard George moan lightly. Soon, Harry felt George's mouth moving over the globes of his arse, running under the curve of his cheeks and up through the mess George had left spilling out of his hole. He shivered when he felt teeth nipping at the fleshy parts of his posterior and groaned when he felt George's talented fingers questing inside him. George teased at Harry's insides for a long time, abusing and then neglecting his prostate in turn. When Harry tried bucking his hips to gain some friction on his cock, George held him down. "Uh uh," the prank master reprimanded lightly. "You're gonna come from just my fingers, and then I'm going to fuck you again." Harry groaned, burying his face into the pillows as he whimpered his way to orgasm. George's tongue either whispering filthy things to him or running over his sensitive flesh. Finally, George determined that Harry had withstood enough teasing and he let loose against his sweet spot. Harry's body bowed upwards as he came all over the covers, George didn't miss a beat and moved with Harry, continuing his attentions throughout Harry's orgasm, prolonging it for as long as possible. Harry fell forwards onto the mattress as the feeling passed and he felt George crawl up over him. Pressing kisses along his spine as he went. Harry turned his face back towards his lover and met him for a languid kiss. He felt George's renewed erection against his arse and though he didn't think he had another orgasm in him after the intensity of the last one. He pressed back invitingly.

George chuckled into his Harry's ear as he nibbled on the lobe, "always so eager for my cock, Harrykins," came the husky tones of his lover.

"I'm pretty sure you like that about me," Harry replied as he interlocked his fingers with George's outstretched hand.

George rubbed his nose against the side of Harry's face, "I love that about you," he answered as he slid inside Harry once more, both of them groaning at the fit. "Pretty sure, I just love you though," he whispered, sending shivers down Harry's spine with the declaration. George moved slowly and their session changed from just sex to love-making. George's arms were wrapped around Harry and their hands were entwined tightly together. Harry craned his neck around so that they could kiss sweetly and together they slowly crested towards that ultimate peak that only two people in love could achieve.

They collapsed together, George rolling slightly to the side, still covering Harry with his body, but not suffocating him with his weight either. Harry's eyes were closed as he basked in the afterglow. He felt George stroking his face and he opened his eyes curiously. He frowned for a moment before he burst out laughing, it looked like the potion had worked. George cocked his head at Harry's sudden mirth, "what?" He asked.

Harry just bit his lips and grinned, he summoned a mirror and held it up to George. George looked at his reflection and gasped, shock and horror filling his face. "Wha.. what? I don't, how did?" He looked back at Harry and saw the glint of pride in his eyes. "You did this?!" Harry nodded, bubbles of laughter escaping from his pressed lips as he nodded. "Why?" He asked tremulously.

Harry sombered somewhat at George's hurt tone, "you do remember what you sent me last Valentine's day?" He said reminding George of the letter that contained a personalised firework message just for Harry. It had followed him around the office all day, the bright flashing letters proclaiming George's love, for his butt.

img src=" pri/get/File%202-10-18%2C%2012%2003%2030% ?_subject_uid=149045095&raw=1&revision_id=BCGnpLMvdgRpLtTRSIGdpeH7Y7rGU1TRh7lDb7zNjOiKIw3vBeesten5nWdjb5pO9QQr6V8ZchVm0dv75RITTCmN5UwpgTOXAwWgrWnvENjfWE_6wcOlL5nkk9NAVSTevao&size=1600x1200&size_mode=3&w=AAA9v7zu93PH0o7CW28t5kCOQCS8nV9OjUaflGi2fkDlrg" /

"You said you didn't mind!" George cried out.

Harry gave him a look, "actually I said that it would be okay. And now it is. Now we're even." He said with a grin.

"But, but, you made me boring!" George whined, pulling at the dull brown locks that now covered his head.

"Even," Harry replied, kissing George on the nose.

George fidgeted a little before laying down and accepting his fate, Harry frowned, "what is it?" He asked.

George shrugged and looked down at the sheets, "it's just, now I'll be different to Fred," he murmured.

Harry pulled George's face up to look him in the eye, "do you really think I would do that to you? Besides I wasn't the only one embarrassed by last years fireworks."

George's face lit up, "I wondered why Hermione didn't make him sleep on the couch!" Harry nodded, "you guys have been planning this since then?" Harry nodded again. "Merlin, I love you, marry me." George blurted out.

Harry leant back a little, blinking, "what?" He asked.

"Marry me," George repeated as he got up from the bed. He moved to the chest of drawers in the room and retrieved something. Harry sat up and watched him as he returned with a small box. George went down on one knee next to the bed and opened the lid, showing off a wide platinum band, strewn with square cut emeralds. "Harry James Potter, I love you with everything that I am and for everything that you are. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?"

Harry stared at the ring and then at George, mouth slightly agape. They'd never really spoken about marriage, Harry hadn't been sure if it was something that the twins wanted. But, it was something Harry wanted and he wanted it with no one more than George. Happiness split across his face and he surged across the bed in one smooth motion. Knocking George back onto the floor from the force of his sudden embrace. George's arms came up to circle around him and their lips met in a searing kiss. Sealing them together. Harry pulled back after a moment a grin so wide it could have been seen from the moon. "I'll take that as a yes then?" George asked nervously.

"Yes, you idiot," Harry said laughing as he pressed more kisses to George's lips. George slowly sat them up and drew Harry off.

"Here, can I?" He asked gesturing to the ring. Harry nodded and George grinned back, he pulled the ring from where is was sat against soft velvet and he slipped it onto Harry's finger. Harry looked at George when he saw it fit perfectly. George gave him a slightly sheepish expression, "I may have measured your fingers when you were sleeping a few times." He explained. Harry laughed again and glanced down at the ring once more. They both watched as the light was caught in the many facets of the jewels as Harry twisted his hand back and forth. He looked back up to meet George's eyes and saw the depth of emotion the currently brunet man had for him. Harry tenderly wrapped his hands around his face and kissed him. Moving his body so that he was straddling George properly he pressed himself against George's lean body and manoeuvred himself into position over the rapidly hardening cock below him. George's hands tightened on Harry's hips and he guided him down onto his waiting erection. They rocked slowly together, bright blue eyes locked with emerald green as they matched each and every thrusting movement. Hands gently roaming as they moved. Neither seeking anything more than just the pleasure of being in the others arms. Their kisses were gentle and unhurried, but all things must end and soon their touches became firmer. The thrusting deeper. Harry ground his hips down harder, their kissing grew more desperate. George's hands tightened on Harry's bum and he knew that his lover, his _fiancé,_ wasn't far away. "I love you, Harry." George breathed and with those words, the orgasm Harry had thought was still a way off came crashing over him. He gasped out George's name and clung to him as his body tightened and he felt George shoot his own load deep inside him.

Harry glued his lips to his lovers as they slowly relaxed and when they pulled apart he repeated George's words. "I love you." They sat there for a long time smiling goofily at one another before climbing back into bed and falling asleep. Wrapped in one another's arms.

* * *

A couple of months later, Harry and Hermione were sitting wrapped up on the couch in the joint lounge room, sharing a pot of tea and a blanket. They'd both been feeling under the weather lately, a bit nauseous and just run down. Harry had put it down to stress at work but Hermione had come up with another idea. "Do you really think so?" He asked.

"Well, think about it Harry," she replied, "it all fits, the vomiting in the morning, the all-day nausea, the overall tiredness. We've both been a little extra moody lately and well, I don't know about you, but my breasts have been sore." Harry's hand moved to rub at his chest, it _had_ been a bit achy lately.

"So, how do we find out for sure?"

"I found the spell to perform the test, we can cast it on each other." Hermione said, holding out an open book to him, "that's the incantation." Harry took the book from her gingerly. Reading the neat script he practised the pronunciation, his eyes moved across the page taking in some of the information. For when it was two early to tell, green meant positive and yellow was negative. Pink and blue were obvious.

"Right, er, so who first?" He asked nervously. Hermione held up a coin and he laughed. "Okay, heads." He called and they watched as the coin flipped end over end, arrowing for the small table that held their tea. It landed on its side, wobbling slightly before remaining on its edge. Harry looked at Hermione his eyebrows raised, "same time then?" She giggled nervously and nodded. They both moved to face each other better, letting the blanket fall to the ground. "One," Harry said.

"Two," Hermione echoed,

"Three," they whispered simultaneously before chanting the incantation. Harry cocked his head and Hermione frowned when the spells shone up with a soft lilac light. Hermione grabbed the book and started flipping pages. Eventually, she stopped, her fingers moving across the parchment, lips moving silently as she read. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she met Harry's eyes with trepidation.

"What is it?" Harry asked suddenly worried. Instead of answering him, Hermione just turned the book around and pointed. Harry looked at her before focusing on the paragraph. His mouth fell open as he took in the words written there. "Fuck," he breathed.

"Fuck," Hermione agreed.

Just then the fireplace flared green and Fred and George came stepping out of the floo. Hermione and Harry didn't have time to school their features and the twins were instantly worried.

"What is it?" George asked hurrying over.

"Are you both okay?" Fred inquired as he to made his way over. They both knelt in front of their fiancé's with matching anxious expressions on their faces, their hair only just now starting to show hints of red after all this time.

Harry looked at Hermione, "do you want to tell them?"

"Same time?" She asked instead, repeating Harry's earlier question. Harry nodded and they took a deep breath each. Harry turned to George and took his hand, Hermione curled her hand around Fred's cheek.

"We're,"

"Pregnant." They said, mimicking the twins patented speech.

The twins blinked slowly before their gazes both dropped to their significant others belly. Their gazes then met the others before their eyes rolled back and they fainted. "Oops," Hermione said giggling, a hand over her mouth.

"Huh, was not expecting that reaction," Harry said mildly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and they both moved to renervate their partners. Fred spoke first, "pregnant? Really? Both of you?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a small grin.

"Two babies? At once?" George asked shaking his head a little.

"Actually," Harry and Hermione said together as they looked at each other.

"It's twins." Hermione imparted as she looked at Fred.

"Twins?" Fred asked with a small smile creeping on his face.

"Three babies?!" cried George, eyebrows creeping into his hairline.

"No," Harry gently corrected his fiancé, "four babies, we're _both_ carrying twins."

"FOUR BABIES?!" Fred and George exclaimed together, before fainting again.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed, her twitching grin giving away her mirth.

"I gotta say, I feel like doing the same thing," Harry admitted to her.

Hermione threw up her hands, "men!"

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think? :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to check out 'My Favourite Twin by SlashAddict4Life 's version!**

 **Much love**  
 **Ariel**  
 **xoxo**


End file.
